Wanting Power
by Princesscat21
Summary: Life is full of surprises and some of them are unexpected. Aileen is a beautiful smart girl , the world is turning upside down and she is the one destined to save it. With the help of her friends {Lily , Jesse and Aron} She will bring the goodness and light back into the world but everything has its consequences and rules. Life is a game, a battle , follow the steps and you can win
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9527d95a530d6264280f6e2884da0c0f"people can easily frustrate you , over silly topics and items. I've never felt so betrayed my whole life! Lying straight to my face isn't bad enough! 8 years I've been lied to, them telling me I love you over and over again, I thought I was their family!/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fec2d5d87693299f2203b4701663cad5"As I ran out of the house ,my feet stomping the angry puddles of rain angrily. I stopped and sat on the block of concrete, my eyes , glassy full of tears as they flew uncontrollably like a river , as the salty water roughly slapped my cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc4c927dbe092d51644176986001013"I heard a voice calling my name ; it was eccentric. The unknown person was far from my reach , but his voice was like the distant thunder. I stood up and tensed as I looked around frequently , variously checking my surroundings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9e7f599b518df9b764c8e07d2c9d8a"As the voice started to approach me. I hesitated to do anything; for all I know it could be a demon burglar. I looked around one last time before running away from the voice. I didn't look back, this time , I felt like I was bugs bunny! The wind is trying to push me back angrily , asking why I woke it up, but with a sniff of the airy air , it was happy to know that there is tension in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c04224edc72d8651ed47661134f6a98"As I passed people, making sure I didn't hit anyone while running. My ears picked up the sound of rustling leaves in the early autumn mood, but nothing indicating the person I was running from. My feet came to a halt , stopping right in front of the graffiti-scarred building. I entered it soundlessly ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c32c9957931eeca91c56f36891ab74fc"I quickly wore my black tight suit, keeping me protected due tough times. I snatched a bag and started packing with a speed of light! Howling erupted scaring the death out of me, as I shivered while the wild beast kept howling to the moon. Goosebumps, on my arms and legs , pecking my porcelain skin. The clock struck midnight calling the monsters for a party and the outcome isn't pretty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c5ec7ba58ae4c08a465a1e0d2d618d0"The ground shook beneath my feet, startling me and scaring me. My still damp hair , slapping my face, waking me and asking me ,"When we're going to leave?" "We're in trouble!" As those words were said , reality hit me in the face , my brain started to function correctly . I started to focus on my energy , feeling it run through my veins , making a ghost like a smile appear on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04394f1d678183bb27146480b3d5d8df"It started to form the shape of the necklace I wanted. My locket that was always around my neck changed into a bracelet. My combat boots clicking , the ground started to shake, and slowly started cracking.I went and climbed to the edge of the window, fear was latched into my eyes but the audacity I had masked it , scared I was but I knew that days would come and it would be better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a916662f8aa95e5fe6d65d0b1da5e92"I looked at me and saw how high I was. My breath started getting rigid , it agitated me knowing that I was alone in a big world. I remembered during my years of study that , attempting to escape , we must use our heads and keep our rank , power out of the way , we won't need this power we hold for future references , only our shrewdness and hospitality is what will help us during tough times like this. My heart beating like a drum madly as those simple words a proverb once told , a wise old fellow he was, words so simple yet has meaning beyond our minds . Wit we dreamed of , those simple words were:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90ad9283eddfdb07496364cf473a1a6c" " Power is nothing compared to your Knowledge"/p 


End file.
